Into the light
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: During the ceremonial duel, Atemu reflects on his life and friends


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, never have and I never will.

A/N: supposed to take place during the ceremonial duel, Atemu reflecting on his life since his awakening. The flashback portion idea taken from the japanese episode. Yay for extra footage!

* * *

It has always been said that your life passes before your eyes before you die.

However, I always wondered if that would apply to me when I finally get to enter the afterlife, seeing as I'm already dead and am merely a spirit trapped for five millennia in a shiny, golden puzzle. I feel the time that I'll find out is drawing near as me and Yugi prepare to duel in hopes that we set my soul free so I can go to my final rest. Everyone is silent, not knowing who to root for as we draw our opening hands.

As the duel progresses, each card that is played that I have played while side by side with Yugi brings up a memory, calling it to my mind almost unexpectedly. The memory may not have anything to do with the card played, but a memory is brought up just the same. From the time I awoke in this time with the completion of the millennium puzzle to the present, I see the actions and adventures that my friends, yes I included Kaiba in there as well, have had to shape them into the people that they are today.

My thoughts drifted to one friend in particular…Joey. He had a heart of gold and was steadfastly loyal. In fact, he was so loyal to his friends, that he reminded me strongly of my faithful Mahaado when he was still alive, only…Joey is a lot less mature than my best friend. Scratch that, Joey was rarely mature in the time I've known him while Mahaado seemed to be practically made of maturity.

Smiling slightly to myself I thought back to when my interest in Joey started. It was before Battle City when Bandit Keith had stolen the millennium puzzle from Yugi. When Malik had made him smash the puzzle, I had been knocked unconscious, that being a failsafe for my spirit if anything happened to the puzzle. That was an interesting experience, being able to feel Yugi putting the puzzle back together, thus repairing our link and waking me up once more slowly but surely.

Through that link I was able to feel Yugi's thoughts. It was getting hot around Yugi and I could feel Yugi weakening which prevented me from taking over and keep Yugi safe due to not being fully connected to him. Feeling my hikari pass out caused me to panic a little. Suddenly I felt another presence touch the puzzle. It was strong, not weakening. Pouring myself into the forged link between the puzzle and the second person, I quickly learned that it was none other than Joey.

Knowing Yugi wouldn't last much longer with the smoke filling his lungs, poor hikari had been breathing it in since the fire started, I threw everything I had into contacting Joey. '_Joey, you must listen to me! Pull the ring from the duel platform!_' I had called. To my surprise the blonde had heard me and quickly found a way to get the puzzle off the wall.

Bracing myself against one of Yugi's attacks, I blinked to clear my vision before taking my turn, my mind returning to the present. God cards defeated, I was going to have to start gambling, I was almost out of strategies. Willing the heart of the cards to help me I drew.

...

The end of the duel came about and my life points dropped to zero with Yugi thwarting my attempts to resurrect Slifer. Consoling Yugi and thanking him for setting me free, I took a look at all my friends assembled. I knew I was going to miss them all, but in my heart I knew Joey would be missed the most besides Yugi. I admit I had placed him into a category apart from the others, as more than a friend to me. He had always seemed to be permanently aware of my presence and often acknowledged me while I was in control of yugi's body, the others remaining blissfully unaware of the change.

As I walked into the light and my friends and family from Egypt all assembled and waiting for me, I cast one final glance back as the doors started to close behind me. Feeling a soft pain in my heart I knew that I wouldn't be able to be completely at rest and content until my friends were able to join me in the afterlife.


End file.
